A Fascination
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: Series 2 - Wedding Night Smut - John finds himself extremely fascinated with a certain part of Anna's anatomy.


**A/N: Ok, so this is my first dive into the Banna smut world! I am so extremely nervous! This silly, smutty story was inspired by the shot of Bates and Anna laughing together on their wedding night. I found myself thinking of things they could be laughing at, and then this was born. A massive thank you to my Twin Beef, Handy-for-the-bus for encouraging me to post this, and making the awesome cover art for me! I hope you guys enjoy! xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey, or Bates and Anna...let's face it, if I did all we would see is cottage sexy times, and beach babies!**

* * *

John could hardly believe that this was happening. He was in bed with Anna...his wife. Anna was finally his wife. He felt like he needed to pinch himself repeatedly until it sunk in that he had married the love of his life today. Finally. After so much struggle, and heartache she was finally his...and he had spent the last few hours claiming her as his. Lifting the veil of mystery, and showing her the secrets of passion and lovemaking. They now lay on their sides facing each other. Basking in the glow of their exertions. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

She was breath takingly beautiful. Her body was flawless. He ran his hands from the side of her face, down the valley between her breasts, across her stomach to then caress her hip and upper thigh then back up again. He kept returning to her breasts. He was fascinated by them, they were the perfect size fitting the palm of his hand perfectly. He had admired them secretly for years.

His hand finally rested on her hip over the covers, and it didn't take long for her hand to find his. They lay there lost in each other's eyes for what could have been hours. They wouldn't have known. So much love passing between them.

Then out of nowhere a silly thought occurred to John. Something he had imagined doing so many times...but no, surely she would be offended. It was despicable to have such thoughts. Then again...she was his wife now. So technically these thoughts were acceptable. He decided to give it a go. He reached up with the hand that had been massaging her hip, and gave her breast a good squeeze. She looked at him, slightly stunned, and then he whispered, "honk honk."

Oh dear God he had done it. She was looking at him like he had grown a spare hand out his ear. This was it, she was going to leave him on the grounds of sheer stupidity. Then the most remarkable thing happened. Anna broke out into a fit of giggles, and it didn't take long for him to join her.

"What on earth was that about, Mr. Bates?"

Oh God, the way she drug his surname out made him melt.

"Anna, my darling, I have wanted to do that for 8 years."

They both broke out into laughter yet again.

"Well I certainly liked what your hand was doing there." She smirked at him. She reached down and put his hand back on her breast.

"Did you now?" His voice was suddenly gravely, and hoarse. It was doing things to her that he could not imagine. "Well shall I continue then?"

"Oh yes..." She closed her eyes and moaned as he pulled the sheet down to her waist and began to massage her left breast with his right hand. Placing her own hand over his encouraging him to press harder. God, the way she responded to him almost drove him mad. The keening sound she was making made him aroused instantly. As she moved her hand over to rest on his hip he adjusted his hand so that he could pull her hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her moans growing ever louder at his attentions. Oh God, he wasn't going to be able to hold himself together if she kept that up. He knew just what to do to get her really going. He slowly leaned forward, and kissed the space right above her breast. Then looked to her asking silent permission to continue. She nodded as her face blushed crimson. He smiled at her shyness, it was so endearing to him. He loved that he was the one who was showing her how passionate love could be.

He lowered himself down into the bed towards her chest, and as his kisses became more fervent along her breast he felt her hands weave into his hair behind his head. As she played with his scalp he became more and more aroused. He then made it to her nipple. Licking and teasing it, with her pressing harder against his head in her passion. He then gave her a little bite, quickly soothing it with his tongue. He heard her keen, and looked up at her.

"Was that alright, love?"

"God John, yes!"

Then much to his surprise and delight she pushed him onto his back against the headboard, and straddled him. She leaned up so her breasts were level with his face, and he continued his exploration with his mouth. Her grinding against him was simply becoming too much to bare.

"Anna...mmm...darling. I need you. Now."

She stopped him as he attempted to roll her onto her back. He gave her a questioning look, but before he could open his mouth she spoke,

"No John, I want to take you this way." Then suddenly her shyness caught up with her vixen spirit. "That is...if you want to...I mean..."

He silenced her with a fiery kiss.

"Love, nothing would give me more pleasure." He gave her a sultry smile that made her insides quiver with excitement. He helped her position herself over him, and held her by her hips as she slowly lowered herself onto him, both of them letting out loud groans as they joined themselves once again. He allowed her a moment to adjust, and when he felt her start to roll her hips against him he began to meet her thrusts. She held onto his shoulders as she rode him harder and faster, chasing her release. Both of their moans mingling and filling the room. His hands found their way from her hips back to her luscious breasts. He could not get enough of them. Of her. He felt himself getting close, and he reached one hand down between to find the bundle of nerves that would mean her release while he worked her nipple with the other hand.

"Ahhhh...Oh John yes!"

The stimulation sent her over the edge, and he felt her clench around him as she rode out her release. He was right behind her, two more thrusts and he released himself inside her.

She collapsed onto his chest, and he ran his hands up and down her back as they panted together.

As their breathing slowly returned to normal she propped her chin onto his chest, and met his eyes.

"That was amazing, John."

He smiled, "Yes. Yes it was."

She rolled off of him then and curled herself into his side, her hand playing with his chest while he ran his through her beautiful golden hair. He could spend forever this way.

"So...Mrs. Bates...you've had your way with me...3 times now." They both crumbled with laughter. He kissed the top of her head as he felt her begin to settle and relax. He knew sleep would claim her soon so he leaned down and whispered to her.

"Sleep my beautiful, perfect wife. I love you so much."

"I love you, too my adoring, handsome husband. Forever."

They both slipped into dreams of small blond haired, hazel-eyed versions of themselves, and the beautiful life that was ahead of them.

* * *

_Please review! xx_


End file.
